<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>opening night by banesarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258568">opening night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarrow/pseuds/banesarrow'>banesarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos calms him down, Episode: s01e09 Opening Night (HSMTMTS), First Kiss, M/M, Seb is nervous, that's basically it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarrow/pseuds/banesarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally opening night and Seb starts to doubt himself. Luckily, he has Carlos to calm him down.</p><p>(originally posted on tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>opening night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the big night. Finally, after weeks of hard work and stress they would be able to share their show with the world. Or with the students body of East High, at least.</p><p>It was opening night.</p><p>Backstage everybody was adding the last touches to their makeup and hair, warming up their voices, stretching and trying to go over their lines without letting the nervousness get to them.</p><p>Carlos, despite not having to go on stage, was as nervous as the rest of the cast, checking the props every ten minutes, making sure everybody knew their cues, and writing down a list with every costume change. The show needed to be perfect or else he would not forgive himself.</p><p>“Fifteen minutes people!” announced Miss Jenn, trying to act as calm as possible. She was, after all, the glue that holds the cast together, and needed to show her students that she trusted them. A few squeals and nervous mumbling followed the announcement, the excitement and tension evident on the air. Carlos felt his phone buzzing, a text from Kourtney.</p><p>sebs a bit off, i think he might need to talk to u.<br/>
Carlos felt his heart sank as he went to the makeup section, almost bumping into Kourtney who just smiled at him and nodded towards the blonde boy.</p><p>“Hey, you!” said Carlos, approaching his boyfriend. The boy turned around and smiled at him. “Ay Dios mío, you look amazing!” exclaimed the brunette, admiring how good Seb looked with bright pink eyeshadow. The blonde blushed at that.</p><p>“It’s all Kourtney’s work, she is amazing” he replied, his voice weak. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting on the chair besides the boy. Seb shrugged.</p><p>“I’m just a nervous, that’s all” he said, forcing a smile without meeting Carlos’ eyes.</p><p>“Seb”, insisted the boy, placing a hand on his cheek so the blonde would look at him “talk to me?” he asked softly. Seb sighed.</p><p>“What if I completely mess up? Or if people think it’s weird that I’m playing Sharpay? What if I’m not good enough?” the boy almost whispered, trying his best not to let the tears in his eyes fall. “I mean Gina is amazing, Nini was basically born to play Gabriella, and Ricky he… he is a natural at this, it’s unbelievable this is his first time acting! And I am-”</p><p>“The best Sharpay we could ever ask for” Carlos cut him off. “And not only that. You are also the best Sharpay since Ashley’s” he took his boyfriend’s hand reassuringly. “I’m not supposed to tell you this but, when we saw your audition, Miss Jenn whispered to me ‘He is the one’, and she hasn’t changed her mind since that moment” Seb smiled a little, the first sincere smile in a while.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. And I did too, ever since you asked me if you could audition for the role. I remember the determination on your face and knowing, right at that moment, that you would get the part” Seb smile grew wider. “Besides, you are one of the most talented people that I know, you’ve got nothing to worry about”</p><p>“Thanks, Carlos” said Seb, now with a big, genuine smile and pink cheeks. Carlos smiled back and caressed Seb’s cheek with his thumb.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, getting lost in each other’s eyes and letting the silence said everything they just weren’t ready yet to say. They started to lean in at the same time, eyes fluttered closed, noses bumping ever so slightly so that Carlos had to tilt his head a bit to the side with a little laugh from Seb. Electricity seemed to spark on both boys bodies when their lips finally met in a soft, gentle kiss.</p><p>“Five minutes people! Gather around!” yelled Miss Jenn causing them to break apart quickly, both of them with dumb grins on their faces. They made their way back to the rest of the group that was starting to form a circle in the middle of the room, their hands never letting go. Kourtney was the first one to spot them, the frown on her face disappearing after noticing Seb’s smile only to arch a brow seconds later with a knowing look.</p><p>“Looks like I will have to be retouching Sebby’s lipstick a lot the next few days” she said on a teasing voice. The boys looked at each other with guilty expressions only for Seb to giggle and blush as he realized he had stained Carlos lips with the peachy coloured lip gloss that Kourtney has put on him. “Here” said the girl handing Carlos a makeup wipe that he quickly rubbed to his lips, a blush appearing on his cheeks too.</p><p>Once everyone was in the circle, they all held hands as Miss Jenn gave a heartfelt speech that left everyone on the verge of tears that were only held back because the play was just a few minutes from starting. Carlos never let go of Seb’s hand until it was almost time for him to go on stage.</p><p>“Hey, honey, you got this, okay? Go and slay everyone on those shiny platforms” said Carlos, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand and giving him a kiss on his cheek, knowing that if he kissed him on the lips now Kourtney will murder him. “I believe in you”</p><p>Seb smiled before being pushed to the wings of the stage so he would be ready for his cue, all the self-doubt from before already forgotten. He was ready to shine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't written anything in sooo long so this is a bit :// also english is not my first language so i apologize in advance for any typos or bad grammar.</p><p>thank you so much for reading! you can also find this on tumblr (@adoringseb)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>